


I signori dei goblin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Labirintico amore [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo dieci anni Sarah finalmente riesce a rievocare Jareth.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:LABYRINTH	Jareth/Sarah Williams	Dieci anni dopo, Sarah lo evoca di nuovo. sub!jareth, dom!sarah.





	I signori dei goblin

I signori dei goblin

Sarah si sfilò la maschera che richiamava lo scheletro di un uccello, con tanto di becco d’osso, e l’appoggiò sul tavolo accanto ai libri di magia. Parecchi di loro erano consumati, ingialliti e sottolineati, alcuni avevano le pagine piegate.

Sarah fece cadere tre sfere di vetro dentro un contenitore di plastica, colmo di una sostanza nera, che le avvolse e le rese del medesimo colore scuro.

La giovane si grattò la guancia accaldata e si guardò intorno, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

< Speriamo che i miei non rientrino per ora > pensò. Raggiunse la finestra e la spalancò, degli effluvi verdi si alzarono da un pentolino intento a bollire su un fornelletto elettrico appoggiato sul pavimento. Si tramutarono in tentacoli che scattarono e catturarono un candido barbagianni.

La creatura si divincolava, sbattendo le ali, mentre veniva trascinata dentro.

< Oggi i miei ‘amici’ sono tornati nel loro mondo, nel labirinto. Festeggiano il fatto che sono dieci anni che possono venire con me nel mio mondo.

Non vedo perché non debba festeggiare anche io a modo mio > pensò. Alcune piume erano precipitare sul pavimento.

Infilò la mano nella melma nera, recitò una formula magica di evocazione e un’altra con voce più roca che tramutò le sferette in un collare. Raggiunse il barbagianni e glielo infilò al collo.

La creatura smise di muoversi e il suo sguardo divenne vitreo.

“Sai, non ho mai dimenticato quando mi hai privato della mia memoria. Se ti lasciassi fare, probabilmente trasformeresti anche me in un goblin insieme a tutta la mia famiglia.

Tu mi avevi proposto di diventare la tua signora oscura, in questi anni ho studiato per ottenere qualcosa del genere con le mie sole forze” spiegò.

Il barbagianni si trasformò in un uomo, dai disordinati capelli biondi e una capigliatura vaporosa, alcune ciocche gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso allungato.

Indossava solamente il collare, che si era adattato alla nuova forma, e dei guanti di pelle nera.

“Mi aspettavo qualcosa del genere da te, Sarah. Sono notti che ti osservo al chiaro di luna” soffiò Jareth con voce seducente.

Dalla finestra aperta entrava un forte vento, che faceva ondeggiare le tende nere.

Sarah la raggiunse e la chiuse di colpo, guardando la schiena pallida dell’uomo a gattoni sul pavimento della sua stanza.

“Tutti questi libri di leggende che trovavo in biblioteca, con un bibliotecario con una faccia molto simile alla tua, occhiali esclusi, mi hanno fatto intendere fosse tuo desiderio.

Per tua natura non potevi non farmi del male, questo è l’unico modo che ti è venuto in mente” disse. Gli accarezzò la schiena, lo guardò rabbrividire di piacere e scese fino ai suoi glutei, arrossì e voltò di scatto la testa.

Si sfilò le scarpe ed iniziò a spogliarsi, Jareth guardava in trance il suo corpo denudarsi pian piano.

“Voglio sperare che in questi dieci anni tu non abbia sedotto altre sorelle delle tue vittime” borbottò Sarah con tono secco.

Jareth ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo di piacere e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Renderti un’anima nera come me è il primo passo per farti sopravvivere nel mio regno. Va bene anche la sciocca gelosia, nessuna è te” soffiò.

Sarah si mise davanti a lui e piegò le ginocchia, guardandolo in viso.

“Sei davvero sicuro di volerti far dominare da me? Sono una semplice umana” disse.

Jareth si deterse le labbra con la lingua, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e ingrigiti, le pupille dilatate.

“Tu non sei semplice o banale in niente”. Socchiuse le gambe, il suo membro era eccitato, e i suoi muscoli erano tesi, mentre si protendeva verso di lei. “Poi non c’è cosa che non farei…”.

Gemette di piacere quando Sarah gli accarezzava la guancia, deglutì a vuoto, la sua salivazione era aumentata”.

“… Con te” biascicò.

Sarah gli morse le labbra sottili e lo baciò, lui ricambiò con foga, gemendo desideroso e guidò la lingua di lei dentro la sua bocca. Sarah gli tenne il capo una mano, stringendogli con foga i capelli, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava le folte sopracciglia, perennemente piegate come gli occhi di un falco.

Sarah si mise in ginocchio e lui si staccò, si sdraiò sotto di lei, spalancò le braccia e flettendo le gambe lisce e sode.

Sarah gli passò le mani sul corpo e recitò una serie di formule magiche.

Jareth corrugò la fronte.

< Mi raccomando, non sbagliare neanche una parola, ricordati persino le pronunce, o l’incanto s’interromperà e dovremo aspettare altri dieci anni per riprovarci.

Al contrario, diventerai la mia degna compagna e potrò portarmi con me da pari se riuscirai nel tuo intento > pensò. Si ritrovò ad ansimare a fatica, a contorcersi tra i gemiti, mentre fletteva il bacino desideroso. Sentì una vampata infuocata quando lei gli passò le dita sul membro.

“Ti prego!” implorò con la sua voce possente, mentre lei lo prendeva in mano. “… Mia signora dei goblin, vi prego” supplicò.

Sarah arcuò la schiena, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori ed iniziò a leccare il suo corpo sottile. Lo morse al capezzolo, facendolo urlare di desiderio, gli leccò il collo e strofinò il naso sul mento. Gli morse la spalla e lo baciò scendendo fino ai peli del pube.

Con una mano gli strinse il fianco, mentre con l’altra continuava ad eccitargli il membro, muovendola su e giù.

Jareth graffiò il pavimento con le unghie aguzze, il viso contratto e la bocca spalancata, ogni suo gemito era pregnante, ben modulato, e risuonava come una melodia per la camera.

Sarah intravide il proprio riflesso nella specchiera, ma tornò a guardare il viso di lui.

< Non ho mai raccontato di queste fantasie a nessuno, sapevo che mi avrebbero internata e basta. Non capiscono che una creatura così non avrei mai potuto sognarla, troppo perfetta, desiderabile, meravigliosa per la mia mente limitata…

Oh, voglio ardentemente venire nel suo mondo. Lì ho tutti i miei amici, ma soprattutto potrei rimanere in eterno al suo fianco…

Magari anche impedirgli di rapire dei bambini >. Lo sentì raggiungere l’apice del piacere, mentre continuava a morderlo, arrossando la sua pelle candida, a leccarlo.

“T-ti prego… permettimi… di entrare dentro… di te” soffiò Jareth.

Sarah si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia e indurì lo sguardo. Recitò un’altra formula e dei simboli comparvero sul corpo di Jareth, un sigillo comparve anche sul suo membro. Sarah ignorò un brivido lungo la schiena e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.

Si preparò, ignorando la leggera indecisione nel muovere le dita e serrò gli occhi, mentre si sentiva umida e accaldata.

< Sin da ragazzina ho desiderato solo questo, passavo la notte a sognarlo, ma nella posizione inversa > pensò.

“Ti ordino…” disse secca.

“Sì?” esalò lui, biascicando a fatica.

“… di prendermi” ordinò Sarah, stringendogli così tanto il fianco da arrossarglielo.

“Sì, mia signora” rispose Jareth. Entrò delicatamente dentro di lei e si lasciò guidare dai movimenti di bacino di Sarah. Seguì il ritmo irregolare di lei, prendendola tra urla di desiderio e piacere.

Il suo intero corpo si tendeva verso quello di lei, mentre i suoi versi ogni tanto ricordavano i richiami di un verso rapace.

Sarah serrò gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, in una vaporosa cascata di capelli castani. Con la mano libera si tappò la bocca, soffocando i suoi gemiti di piacere, vampate di calore e desiderio le raggiungevano la mente, scuotendola.

Jareth venne dentro di lei, i suoi sigilli si tramutarono in bolle di sapone che volteggiarono nella stanza, riflettendo la figura dei due.

Sarah si lasciò sfuggire un grido di piacere, lo fece uscire da dentro di sé e si lasciò cadere pesantemente per terra.

Jareth piegò le labbra in un sorriso, ansimando piano. Si alzò seduto e vide Sarah alzarsi in piedi.

Il viso di Sarah cambiò, le sue palpebre divennero bianche come quelle di Jareth, circondate da sottili linee nere, che la facevano sembrare truccata.

Jareth tornò ad avere il suo vestito da signore oscuro, il suo collare divenne una coppia di anelli color pece, s’infilarono nell’anulare destro di ciascuno dei due. Anche Sarah si ritrovò vestita con un vestito nobiliare nero, mentre i suoi capelli erano acconciati come nel ballo del labirinto, solo che ora le decorazioni erano color ebano.

La finestra si spalancò, con un vento ancora più violento. Jareth si ritrasformò nel barbagianni e volò via, nel cielo illuminato dalla luce della luna piena, seguito da una civetta candida.

Nella stanza deserta di Sarah erano rimasti solo i vestiti da umana di lei abbandonati sul pavimento.


End file.
